leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Telaruhn/Aldric, The Elder Guardian - Gameplay Update
Hey everybody! I've got another gameplay update for one of my older champions, Aldric! Considering of his older abilities fights for thematic and gameplay space with , I decided to revamp him! As always, let me know what you think! Abilities ( Aldric's level)| }} for 5 seconds. Aldric also gains the shield when he hits an allied champion. Once applied, this effect cannot trigger on an ally again for a short duration. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Guardian's Seal' is a passive ability that applies a shield to all allies when Aldric hits them with his abilities. He also gains the shield if he successfully hits an ally. |additional= }} After using an ability, Aldric’s next basic attack within 6 seconds deals bonus magic damage. The triggering attack also applies to Aldric if it is off cooldown. |description2= Aldric throws an image of his hammer in the targeted direction, dealing magic damage in a line and enemies hit by 25% for seconds on its way out. |description3= Upon reaching max range or hitting an enemy champion, the hammer returns to Aldric, enemies hit 200 units towards Aldric on its way back. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=1100 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana |targeting='Sacred Hammer' is a linear, collision skill shot and a passive on-hit effect. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects=Area |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Sacred Hammer. **''Sacred Hammer's'' bonus damage will be mitigated if Aldric's attack is , , or . **''Sacred Hammer's'' passive bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield=Will block the activated damage and knockback. }} Aldric envelops target allied champion in holy light for 5 seconds. For the duration, the target’s basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and heal them for the same amount. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Holy Veil' is an ally champion-targeted buff. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Holy Veil. ** Holy Veil has no effect against structures. ** Both effects of Holy Veil can be prevented if the attack is , , , or if the attack . |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Holy Veil has no cast time and does not interrupt Aldric's previous orders. * The damage dealt is based on Aldric's own ability power at the time of cast, but the buffed ally's magic penetration on-hit. }} Aldric calls to arms, dealing magic damage around him and allied champions in the area for 5 seconds. |description2= champions gain bonus movement speed when facing enemy champions within their sight range. Basic attacks against enemy champions by ally champions reduce the cooldown of Rally by 1 second. |leveling= |leveling2= % |range=450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Rally' is an point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=Area |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional= *''Rally'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Aldric's previous orders. *Allies do not need to be moving to gain the movement speed bonus. This can affect the strength of movement speed buffs or debuffs. *Enemy champions that are not visible to allies (through fog of war, brush, or stealth) will not activate the bonus movement speed. *''Rally's'' bonus movement speed persists for 2 seconds after an ally loses sight of an enemy. }} Aldric frees himself of disables and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a wide line. While dashing, Aldric is immune to disables, and all enemy champions hit with him to his landing location. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='Crusade' is a line dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=Will block the damage and knockback. |additional= *Dash width: ~400 units *Aldric can cast his other abilities while dashing. *Aldric can use this ability to dash through impassable terrain, given that there is sufficient room on the other side of the terrain. Enemies hit will also be dragged through the terrain. }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"We all seek sanctuary. What say you?"'' ;Attacking *''“I do what I must.”'' *''"It is my sacred duty."'' *''“For my brothers and sisters!”'' *''“I hurt those who hurt my family.”'' *''“This is their final judgement.”'' *''“Destroy the unjust.”'' *''"To arms!"'' ;Movement *''"Order, be praised."'' *''"Where to?"'' *''"Runeterra needs our help."'' *''"I shall not tarry."'' *''"Making strides."'' *''"With virtue and honor."'' *''"Defense is the best offense."'' *''"Beware!"'' *''"I'll guard the way."'' *''"I have no other destiny."'' *''"All this death can only make me stronger."'' *''“Protect those who cannot protect themselves.”'' *''"Remember who the real enemy is."'' ;Taunt *''"What about you? There's no saving you."'' *''"You're just as foul as the rest of them!"'' ;Joke *''"You think this is a joke?"'' *''"I don't have a sense of humor."'' ;Upon Using *''"This is it!"'' *''"Preservation!"'' *''"Holy ground!"'' Change Log Category:Custom champions